shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Charioce XVII
Charioce XVII (シャリオス17世, Shariosu 17-sei) is the current king of Anatae and the one who allowed mankind to defeat the Demons. Being born from one of the king's concubines, he is not part of the royal lineage for succession, he worked to reach his position. He is a major character in setting up the events for Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin soul and is the current antagonist. Appearance Charioce is a very tall man showing a haughty look at first glance. As considered by most characters in the show, he is noted as being handsome with a lean muscular build. He has short, platinum blonde hair and light grey eyebrows that curve at an angle at the ends. The most notable feature of his appearance are his golden-yellow eyes with long black eye lashes. Charoice's every day attire consists of a monotone grey long sleeved shirt with gold trim that is partially button down to his chest and a black belt with a gold buckle. Along with this outfit he dons a black fur collared cape with a red underlining and black fur trimmed knee length boots. His battle attire consists of silver armor with a black cape, white undercoat, and a Greek like helmet with a visor. The Royal crest can be seen on both his chest and his helmet. His "Chris" or disguise attire consists of a red and white chaperon( European headdress), gold rimmed glasses, grey pants,long round necklace,and a white over coat that reveals his upper chest. Seven years before the start of the series, Charoice appears to be in his mid teens with slightly longer curly hair. The only things that Charoice consistently carries on with each outfit is his magic bracelet and 4 rings in which he wears 3 on his left and one on his right middle finger. He used to have 5 rings but bartered one for a wrestling match with Nina. Personality Being the king of the Humans, Charioce is a competent ruler who has a great desire to place the humanity on the top. Although he may understand certain ideologies of other people like Kaisar Lidfard, no matter who stands before him, he will crush them in order to achieve his goals. He often leaves his castle disguised and under the name of Chris (クリス, Kurisu), where he sometimes encounters with Nina Drango. It is also slightly hinted that Charioce doesn't have a taste for materiel things. Even though it was worth significantly more than the admission, he bartered one of his royal rings for an arm wrestling match. When walking through the city by himself, he tends to wear a disguise to blend in with the common people where only a few recognized his true identity. History Not much is known about Charioce's past as of yet to contribute for his actions. Being born to a concubine of the king, Charioce wasn't allowed to step into the palace until recently. Ten years ago when Bahamut went on a rampage after having its seal broken, resulted in the untimely death of Charioce XIII. The king's death opened a door for Charioce to work his way up to the throne. However, he was no where near the top of the latter in the line of succession. It is strongly implied that he personally eliminated other surviving candidates of the throne, which may or may not include the unknown successor of Charioce XIII after the events of the first season. 7 years before the start of the second series, he forcibly crowned himself as king without the blessing of the gods. He made a declaration that he will attack the gods for the betterment of mankind. Jeanne d'Arc questioned his decision, but only answering Jeanne that the gods didn't grant him what he asked for so he intended to take it for himself. Jeanne refused to pledge her loyalty to Charioce, which resulted in her departure from the Orleans knights. Sometime after this event, he was informed by Onyx Task Force Captain about Jeanne and the child who was capable of deactivating their magically enhanced armor. He then gave the order to capture both mother and child whether dead or alive. At some point, Charioce attacked the various sanctuaries of the gods and took an unknown power. Using this power, he has attacked Cocytus, enslaved the demon race and forced them into slavery to rebuild Anatae into a prosperous kingdom, after the ruin caused to it by Bahamut's rampage. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul: At the start of the series, Charioce is seen leading the Onyx Task Force attacking a holy sanctuary. An angel warns him of the power that the humans have taken from the gods. Not heeding the angel's warning, he callously murders the angel simply replying that the age of humans revering gods was over. Power & Abilities * Super Human strength: '''Despite having a normal build, Charoice has remarkable super human strength that allowed him to be a challenge for Nina when they arm wrestled. Even though he lost, Nina who has the strength of a dragon had use all of her power to take him out. * '''Intelligence: '''He has shown that he is capable of running a prospering city and being well informed about the under workings that run in his domain. * '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''He is easily able to take out several human mercenaries with out being hit. * '''Sword skill: '''He is a proficient swordsman who even is able to keep up with Kaisar who has more experience. * '''Marksman: He seems to be extremely proficient with a crossbow as shown in Episode 6, when he hit the bulls-eye with multiple arrows, displaying high accuracy with his shots. Trivia * The name Charioce when broken down means "partially burned royal". The word "Char" comes from 17th century English meaning "half burnt" or "blacken". While Rioce can be ruffly related to the name Royce which in Old english translates to "Royal". * He is 10 years younger than Kaisar. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul